1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for identifying a process of an electronic digital signal processor. In particular, it pertains to the use of nodes to construct a nodal address to uniquely identify a process when more than one copy of the process exists in the system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic digital signal processing systems have been developed for the processing of work requests in a real time environment. These systems have utilized an operating system in which a process was created and deleted for each work request. Such electronic digital signal processing systems require additional time and added memory size requirements.
An electronic digital signal processing system for processing work requests has been developed with an improved work request scheduling system resulting in an improved response time and smaller memory size requirements. The improved scheduling mechanism has been designed which separates the process from the routines that execute the individual work requests. The process in such a system becomes a dispatchable entity and operates to execute work requests assigned to a queue associated with each process. A need has arisen for a method to uniquely identify a process within such a system, particularly when at least one of said processes may be replicated within the system. A further need has arisen to more efficiently allocate the execution of work requests by processes in multiprocessor systems linked together by a data buss.